ABC
by LynzKZ
Summary: Beberapa cerita pendek tentang kehidupan Kaizo dan Fang semasa mereka kecil lagi. Ada yang manis, ada yang sedih dan ada juga pahitnya tetapi mereka berdua tetap bersama selama-lamanya
1. ABC

**Haluuu... hahaa.. tiba-tiba aje ada fanfic baru xD jangan risau, fanfic ini hanyalah pendek-pendek sahaja**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Abang, Adik**

"Abang adalah abang dan adik adalah adik" Kaizo cuit hidung adiknya yang masih kecil lagi

"Adik adalah adik dan abang adalah ABANG KEGEMARAN ADIK!" Fang bangun dan lompatkan dirinya ke arah abang dia. Kaizo menyambut adiknya dengan satu pelukan "Hehehe.. abang adalah abang dan adik pula.. adik sayang abang!"

"Abang pun sayang adik!"

"Kalau adik tak sayang abang, abang merajuk tak?"

"Mestilah merajuk" Kaizo berikan pelukan manja dia kepada adiknya "Tapi abang tahu adik akan sentiasa sayangkan abang"

Fang balas balik pelukan abangnya. Agak lama mereka berpelukan di hadapan ibu bapa mereka. Sejuk hati ibu dan ayah mereka melihat anak-anak mereka begitu mesra sekali. Mereka berharap keakraban mereka akan sentiasa kekal sepanjang hayat

 **Bangun**

"ABANG! ABANG! ABANG!"

Kaizo ambil bantal peluk dia dan lalu baling ke arah adiknya yang sedang meloncat-loncat di katil dia. Bantal itu terkena muka adiknya dan menyebabkan Fang terjatuh dari situ

"UWAAAA! ABANG JAHAT!"

Kaizo terus bangun serta merta apabila terdengar jeritan adiknya tadi. Dia cepat-cepat memujuk adiknya sebelum ibu mereka masuk ke dalam bilik

"Maafkan abang.. abang tak sengaja" kata Kaizo sambil mengusap-gusap pipi adiknya. Dia peluk dan cium adik sehinggalah tangisan dari adiknya berhenti "Maafkan abang.."

"Adik cuma nak bangunkan abang.. abang janji abang nak sarapan dengan adik hari ni"

"Abang dah bangun tapi adik kena tunggu abang mandi ok" Fang tersenyum sambil angguk kepalanya kepada abang dia "Ok, adik tunggu tau!"

"Ok!"

Ibu mereka hanya perhatikan dua adik beradik itu di luar bilik. Bibir dia mula terukir sebuah senyuman kerana kemesraan mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Fang, abang dan adik, sentiasa bersama selama-lamanya

 **Ceria**

Kaizo ternampak adiknya sedang bersedihan di halaman rumah mereka. Lalu dia pergi ke arah adiknya yang terduduk di atas rumput hijau sambil menangis seorang diri. Kaizo duduk di depan adiknya. Ibu jari dia mengesat air mata adiknya. Dia tidak suka melihat adiknya sedih kerana dia ingin melihat adiknya sentiasa ceria sahaja

"Kenapa Pang sedih?"

"Belon... adik... terbang.." kata Fang sambil menangis teresak-esak "Ibu.. yang.. berikan.. adik... belon... tadi"

Lalu Kaizo memeluk adiknya. Seperti biasa, dia akan memujuk adiknya

"Pang jangan sedih, nanti abang juga yang sedih. Abang nak adik ceria. Abang nak kita berdua sentiasa ceria" kata Kaizo. Tangan dia mengusap-gusap kepala adiknya "Nanti abang suruh ibu belikan baru ok. Pang jangan sedih lagi"

"Kalau.. belon.. tu terbang lagi.. macam mana?" tanya Fang di dalam dakapan abangnya

"Abang akan gantikan belon tu dengan benda lain. Sesuatu benda yang tidak akan terbang tinggi" Fang terus tersenyum kecil kepada abangnya "Abang suka tengok adik tersenyum. Kalaulah abang boleh terbang, abang sudah lama dapatkan balik belon adik"

"Kalau abang boleh terbang, abang kena bawa adik terbang sekali!"

Kaizo tergelak di situ kerana adiknya sudah kembali ceria. Tiada siapa dapat hilangkan keceriaan itu dari adiknya, bisik di hati Kaizo. Dia akan melindungi keceriaan itu dan juga senyuman itu kerana dia amat menyayangi adiknya buat selama-lamanya

* * *

 **D - F akan bersambung di chapter yang seterusnya... tapi kena tunggu xD**

 **p/s - fanfic ini tiada kaitan dengan Aku Abang, Kau Adik**


	2. DEF

**Haluu.. thank you semua kerana sudi baca fanfic yang simple ni :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Demam**

"Abang.. abang demam ke?" Fang baringkan kepala dia di tepi katil abangnya. Rambut dia dibelai manja oleh Kaizo

"Ha ah, abang demam.. maaf sebab abang tak dapat nak bermain dengan adik hari ni"

"Takpe.. abang berehatlah" kata Fang. Dia mahu baringkan diri dia sebelah abangnya tetapi ibu dia sudah pun panggil

"Fang.. jangan kacau abang. Dia perlu berehat" Fang bangun dan terus ke pintu bilik. Ibu mereka sudah hulurkan tangan kepada Fang "Mari Fang.. tolong ibu dekat dapur. Nanti kita buat bubur untuk abang"

"Ok ibu!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan lalu dia melambai-lambai ke arah abangnya "Abang tidur ok"

"Ok" balas Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Dia terus pejamkan matanya. Tidak sampai lima minit, dia sudah dibuai mimpi indah

1 jam selepas itu, Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya ada di bucu katil dengan sebuah mangkuk kecil

"Abang dah bangun.. adik ada buat sup untuk abang" kata Fang dengan gembiranya "Abang minumlah sup ni"

"Terima kasih adik"

Kaizo bangunkan diri dia dan betulkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas katil itu. Fang menghulurkan mangkuk kecil itu kepada abangnya. Kaizo rasa hairan kerana sup itu hanya kosong sahaja dan ianya nampak seperti air biasa bukan sup. Kaizo melihat adiknya seketika. Dia tidak mahu singgungkan hati adiknya

"Kenapa abang?"

"Adik.. ini air ke sup? hehee.."

"Sebenarnya..." Lalu Fang tergelak kecil di situ "Adik suruh ibu tuangkan air dekat dalam mangkuk tu sebab bubur belum siap lagi.. tapi.. abang bayangkanlah air tu sup lobak merah, sup kegemaran abang tu"

"Ok.. abang akan bayangkan" Kaizo menghirup sedikit air itu "Mmm.. sedapnya adik buat. Terima kasih adik, abang suka sangat sup ni.. hehehe"

Mereka gelak ketawa di dalam bilik itu. Demam Kaizo sudah turun sedikit dan dia kelihatan ceria

 **Esok**

Kaizo dan Fang sudah terbaring di atas katil. Badan mereka sudah di tutupi oleh sebuah selimut. Sebelum ibu mereka keluar dari bilik, dia cium dahi kedua anak-anaknya. Kaizo dan Fang terus pejamkan mata. Bilik itu menjadi gelap sedikit kerana ada lampu kecil menyinari bilik itu. Tiba-tiba, Fang buka matanya dan lalu dia pandang ke arah abangnya

"Abang.."

"Hmm.. adik nak apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan matanya masih pejam rapat

"Betul ke esok kita pergi zoo?" Lalu Kaizo buka matanya

"Yea adik.. esok kita pergi zoo dengan ibu dan ayah" jawab Kaizo "Esok kita akan bersuka ria di zoo bersama ibu dan ayah"

"Hehehe.. adik tak sabar nak pergi zoo esok!"

"Adik tidur dulu.. nanti bila dah pagi, abang akan kejutkan adik"

"Ok" Fang peluk tangan abangnya. Dia pejamkan matanya. Kaizo tersenyum di situ dan dia juga pejamkan mata mereka "Tak sabar untuk esok" bisik Fang di dalam tidurnya

 **Family**

Pada suatu hari, Fang dan Kaizo ada di ruang tamu rumah mereka sambil membuat kerja masing-masing. Kaizo dengan buku ceritanya yang baru di beli oleh ayah dia dan Fang pula, cuba mengeja sesuatu di buku tulis dia

"Abang.. apa maksud ni"

Kaizo tutup buku ceritanya dan terus dia duduk di sebelah adiknya di atas lantai. Fang tunjuk satu perkataan yang Kaizo tahu

"Adik tahu tak apa perkataan tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Fa.. Fa.. mily.. family.. apa tu?"

"Family tu maksudnya... sebuah keluarga yang ada ayah, ibu, abang, adik dan juga kakak.. macam keluarga kita"

"Ohh.. tapi kita takde kakak" kata Fang

"Hehehe.. tak semestinya keluarga kita adanya seorang kakak.. macam keluarga orang lain, ada abang dan adik perempuan.. atau kakak dan adik perempuan.. ada yang mempunyai 2 kakak dan 1 abang.. macam-macamlah.. tapi keluarga kita ada ibu, ayah, abang dan adik sahaja. Mungkin satu hari nanti kita ada seorang adik.. hehee"

"Ok.. adik faham.. adik sayangkan keluarga kita! FAMILY!"

"Abang pun sama!" Kaizo peluk adiknya "Abang sayangkan ibu, ayah dan juga adik.. one big happy family!"

* * *

 **Chapter seterusnya adalah G - I tapi kena tunggu xD**

 **Jumpa lagi**


	3. GHI

**Welcome back! Hopefully korang enjoy dengan chapter ni**

 **Happy Reading! and thank you kerana membaca fanfic ini**

* * *

 **Gaduh**

"Abang jahat! TAK NAK KAWAN ABANG!"

"ADIK YANG JAHAT!"

"ABANG YANG JAHAT!"

"Sudah sudah! Kenapa kamu berdua bergaduh ni?" Fang berlari ke arah ibunya. Dia peluk kaki ibunya dan lalu menangis di situ "Kenapa ni? Kaizo.. apa yang terjadi ni?"

"Adik tu.. dia yang pergi cubit abang" kata Kaizo dengan nada marahnya

"Fang, kenapa buat begitu dekat abang?"

"Sebab abang... pergi makan... chocolate adik" jawab Fang di dalam tangisannya "Adik.. simpan... chocolate tu.. untuk diri adik.. tapi.. abang.. pergi makan"

"Hmm.. adik jangan menangis" Ibu Fang melutut di depan anaknya. Dia belai rambut anaknya sedikit "Abang tak sengaja, dia tidak tahu yang chocolate tu adalah chocolate adik. Betul tak Kaizo?"

"Betul ibu.. abang tak sengaja"

"Pergi minta maaf dekat abang"

Fang berjalan secara perlahan ke arah abangnya. Dia mengesat air matanya sedikit dan rasa malu hendak melihat muka abangnya

"Adik.. minta.. maaf.. sebab.. cubit.. abang" Fang lari terus ke arah abangnya untuk berikan satu pelukan "Maafkan adik"

"Abang pun minta maaf sebab termakan chocolate adik. Abang tak sengaja.. nanti abang gantikan chocolate lain ok" Fang hanya angguk sahaja. Kaizo membalas balik pelukan adiknya "Adik jangan menangis lagi ok"

"Ok"

 **Hadiah**

Fang tampal sekeping kertas yang telah dikoyak-koyakkan. Dia ingin buat sesuatu untuk abang dia kerana pada hari itu adalah hari jadi abangnya. Dia begitu tekun sekali membuat hadiah itu sehingga bersepah biliknya. Bilik itu penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang telah dikoyakkan dalam pelbagai warna. Fang ada lukis sebuah gambar seekor arnab dan itik di kertas itu. Hasil lukisan tersebut, dia telah warnakan dengan menampal kertas berwarna-warni. Badan arnab dan itik itu berwarna-warni dan dia suka dengan hasil kerjanya. Lalu dia lipat kertas itu untuk menjadinya sebagai sekeping kad hari jadi

"Fang buat apa tu?" tanya ibu dia sambil duduk di sebelah anaknya

"Pang buat kad hari jadi untuk abang"

"Wah.. pandainya anak ibu" Rambut Fang di belai lembut oleh ibu dia "Mesti abang akan suka dengan kad ini"

"Mestilah! Sebab abang sayangkan adik!"

"hehehe.. dan ibu sayang anak-anak ibu!"

Pada malam itu, Kaizo menerima kad hari jadinya dari Fang. Lalu dia tampal kad itu di pintu almari

 **Itik**

Kaizo sedang sibuk menggayakan rambutnya di hadapan cermin berdiri. Tangan dia asyik betulkan rambutnya supaya ianya kelihatan kemas dan menawan. Fang hanya duduk di atas katil abangnya sambil perhatikan abangnya. Lalu dia tergelak di situ

"Kenapa adik gelak?"

"Sebab... hehehee.. kejap yea abang" Fang turun dari katil itu. Dia berlari keluar dari bilik abangnya. Kaizo rasa pelik melihat sikap adiknya yang masih kecil itu

"Apalah dia nak buat tu" bisik Kaizo

1 minit kemudian, Fang masuk kembali ke dalam bilik abangnya dengan sebuah buku yang sudah dibuka oleh dia sendiri. Lalu dia tunjuk sehelai muka surat yang bergambarkan seekor itik. Fang tergelak di situ. Kaizo tidak tahu kenapa dengan adiknya tergelak seorang diri di dalam bilik dia

"Kenapa dengan itik tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Abang tak perasan ke"

"Tak" jawab Kaizo

"Rambut abangkan macam ekor itik. Cuba abang perhatikan betul-betul dekat ekor itik tu. Macam rambut abangkan.. hehehe"

Kaizo tidak menjawab dan dia juga tidak ubahkan gaya rambut dia. Kaizo biarkan sahaja. Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit

"Adik nak buat macam rambut abang juga, boleh?"

"Tak boleh" Muka Fang berubah menjadi sedih. Kaizo melutut di depan adiknya "Adik tak perlulah ada rambut macam ekor itik. Nanti orang lain akan ketawakan adik pula. Biar dia orang ketawakan abang sahaja. Adik jangan sedih ok"

"Ok.. adik buat rambut cacak!"

Kaizo terus geletek adiknya. Mereka berdua ketawa sakan di dalam bilik itu. Ibu dan ayah mereka menjenguk sedikit ke dalam bilik itu untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Mereka turut ketawa juga bersama anak-anak mereka

* * *

 **Hehehe... chapter seterusnya adalah J - L**

 **-Jumpa lagi-**


	4. JKL

**Haluuu.. thank you sebab sudi baca fanfic simple ini :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Jelly**

"Abang! Tengok badan adik macam jelly"

Fang goyang-goyangkan badan dia. Fang bayangkan badan dia adalah sejenis jelly yang boleh dimakan. Kaizo tergelak melihat gelagat adiknya goyangkan dirinya di ruang tamu rumah mereka

"Abang pun jomlah join adik goyang-goyang macam jelly"

"Tapi abang nak makan jelly"

"Erk?! Abang nak makan adik?" Fang sorok di belakang kerusi sofa ruang tamu "Abang janganlah makan adik. Nanti adik takde, tiada siapa nak main dengan abang"

"Hehehe.. mana adalah" Kaizo panjat kerusi sofa itu dan lalu melihat adiknya yang ada di belakang kerusi tersebut "Tak kan abang nak makan adik pulak"

"Habis tu tadi. Abang cakap abang nak makan jelly"

"Adik ni, comel betul" Fang garu-garu kepalanya dan lalu abang dia berkata lagi "Abang bukan nak makan adik tapi abang nak makan jelly yang ibu tengah buatkan untuk kita"

"Ohhh.. hehehe.. ibu buat jelly perisa oren untuk kita berdua!"

"YEAHHH! KITA MAKAN JELLY SAMA-SAMA!"

"Tapi kena tunggu ayah balik dari kerja dulu" kata Kaizo dengan gembiranya

"OK!"

 **Keretapi**

"Fang! Kaizo! Ayah sudah balik!"

"YEAHHHH!" Fang dan Kaizo berlari ke pintu rumah untuk pergi memeluk ayah mereka "Ayah dah balik! Ayah dah balik!"

Mereka berdua ternampak sebuah kotak mainan besar di tangan ayah mereka. Fang dan Kaizo mula tersenyum lebar sehingga nampak gigi putih mereka. Masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk menerima mainan itu dari ayah mereka

"Ayah... mainan tu untuk siapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Mainan keretapi ni untuk kamu berdua. Jangan berebut, main sama-sama"

"BAIK AYAH!"

Kaizo dan Fang berlari ke ruang tamu rumah untuk membuka kotak mainan itu. Mereka tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan keretapi mainan itu. Kaizo dan Fang terus duduk bersila di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Kaizo membuka kotak itu sambil di perhatikan oleh adiknya. Lalu dia keluarkan sebuah kenderaan kereta api dari kotak tersebut. Dia berikan kepada adiknya

"Adik main ni, abang pasangkan landasan dia"

"OK!" Fang mengambil keretapi mainan itu. Dia mengambil patung-patung askarnya dan letak di atas keretapi itu "Choo chooo... keretapi nak hantar askar! Dia orang nak pergi berperang!"

"Hehee.. adik ni comellah" kata Kaizo sambil susun landasan keretapi itu "Adik tunggu ok, sediki lagi abang nak siap dah"

"Ok!"

10 minit selepas itu, landasan itu sudah siap dipasang. Mereka berdua bergilir-gilir bermain dengan keretapi mainan itu tetapi kebanyakkannya, Fang yang bermain dengan permainan itu. Kaizo hanya duduk di tepi sambil melihat kegembiraan adiknya itu

 **Lobak**

"IBU! IBU! IBU!"

Kaizo dan Fang melompat-lompat di tepi ibunya yang sedang mengambil sayur di bahagian lorong tempat sayur-sayuran yang telah di susun rapi. Mereka kini berada di sebuah pasaraya untuk membeli belah barang-barang dapur. Kaizo dan Fang begitu teruja sekali apabila ibu mereka membawa mereka ke sebuah pasaraya yang berdekatan dengan rumah mereka

"Anak-anak ibu nak apa?" tanya ibu mereka dengan nada yang agak lembut

"Ibu! Pang nak ambik lobak merah boleh?"

"Ha ah, kita orang nak ibu buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang dan donut lobak merah untuk adik" kata Kaizo dengan gembiranya

"Boleh tapi hari ini ibu boleh buat satu sahaja. Jadi, anak ibu nak yang mana satu?"

"Hmmm.. Pang nak donut lobak merah tapi ibu buatkanlah sup lobak merah untuk abang dulu" kata Fang sambil peluk tubuh badan abangnya "Pang sayang abang!"

"Tapi abang nak suruh ibu buat donut lobak merah dulu sebab sebagai seorang abang, abang kenalah mengalah dengan adik abang yang comel ni"

"Hehehe.. kamu berdua ni, tahu bertolak ansur. Sejuk hati ibu" kata ibu mereka "Kalau begitu, ibu buat juice lobak merah dulu. Air kegemaran kamu berdua"

"YEAHHHHH! Esok ibu buat donut lobak merah ok" kata Fang "Tak pun ibu buat sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Ibu buat ajelah donut lobak merah untuk adik dulu" kata pula Kaizo "Sup lobak merah lain kali"

"Alaa... tapi mesti abang teringin nak rasa makan sup lobak merah"

"Pening kepala ibu dengan kamu berdua ni" Ibu mereka hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja dengan karenah anak-anak dia "Jom pergi ambik lobak merah"

"JOM!"

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter M,N,O**

 **-Take Care-**


	5. MNO

**Haluu semua!**

 **Thank you kerana sudi membaca fanfic yang serba simple ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Makan**

"ABANG!"

"Pang nak apa?"

"Adik nak makan. Adik lapar" Fang lari ke arah abang dan terus dia berikan satu pelukan kepada abang dia "Abang masaklah untuk adik"

"Tapi abang tak reti masak"

"Kita masak sama-sama!"

"Nanti ibu dan ayah marah kalau kita kotorkan dapur"

"Kalau macam tu, abang buat sandwich untuk adik"

"YEAHHH!" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia. Lalu dia bawa abangnya ke dapur "Adik nak sandwich telur, sandwich tuna, sandwich lobak merah, cheese sandwich, chicken sandwich dan ICE CREAM SANDWICH!"

"Banyak betul permintaan adik.. tapi abang boleh buat satu sahaja. Adik kena pilih sandwich mana yang adik nak"

Fang tergelak di situ. Dia berlari untuk mencapai sebuku roti yang ada di atas kaunter kabinet. Kaizo pula, dia keluarkan telur dan keju dari peti sejuk. Selepas itu, mereka letak di atas meja makan. Kaizo keluarkan pisau roti di dalam laci kabinet. Fang sudah duduk di atas kerusi meja makan sambil perhatikan abang dia membuat sandwich. Kaizo rebuskan dua biji telur itu. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa ibu bapa mereka sedang mengintai dari luar dapur. Mereka tersenyum di situ sambil melihat gelagat anak-anak mereka sedang bergelak ketawa di dalam dapur rumah mereka

* * *

 **Nakal**

Fang begitu cermat sekali membawa masuk sekotak pencil warna ke dalam bilik abang dia. Kaizo melihat sahaja apa yang adik dia ingin lakukan. Fang membuka kotak pencil warna itu dan lalu dia keluarkan pencil warnanya yang berwarna merah

"Adik nak buat apa tu?" tanya Kaizo yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di dalam buku notanya

"Adik nak ceriakan bilik abang ni. Nampak macam gelap aje"

"Bila masa bilik abang ni gelap!" Suara Kaizo agak garang sedikit pada ketika itu

"Gelaplah! Warna bilik abang ni.. warna biru pekat. Jadi adik nak bagi ceria sedikit" Lalu Fang pergi lukis gambar bunga di dinding bilik abang dia "Hehehe... mesti abang suka nanti"

"PANG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NI?"

"Nak ceriakan bilik abang.. lepas tu adik nak tampal gambar adik dekat bilik abang ni. Mesti abang akan bertambah ceria lagi!"

Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut pada ketika itu. Fang sudah menconteng dinding bilik itu dengan penuh lukisan berwarna-warni

"PANG! KENAPA KAU NAKAL SANGAT NI!"

"UWAAAAAA! ADIK MANA ADA NAKAL!" Fang lari keluar dari bilik adiknya untuk pergi mencari ibu dia "IBU! IBU! ABANG JAHAT! ABANG CAKAP ADIK NAKAL!"

"ADIK NAKAL! ADIK PERGI CONTENG BILIK ABANG!"

"SEBAB BILIK ABANG TAK CERIA MACAM BILIK ADIK!"

"BILIK ABANG CERIALAH! ADIK SAHAJA NAK JADI NAKAL!"

"UWAAAA! ABANG JAHAT!" Fang peluk ibunya "Abang jahat.. abang buat adik menangis"

Keiko melutut di depan anaknya. Dia mengesat air mata anaknya dengan ibu jarinya. Dia angkat sedikit dagu Fang untuk berkata sesuatu

"Fang.. kenapa Fang conteng bilik abang?"

"Sebab Fang nak ceriakan bilik abang" kata Fang dengan muka kesedihan dia "Fang tak buat salah. Abang aje yang suka salahkan adik"

"Tapi Fang conteng bilik abang. Fang kena minta kebenaran dulu, bukan conteng sesuka hati sahaja. Kalau abang kata ok, mesti dia akan sertai adik sekali melukis sesuatu di dinding bilik dia. Sekarang ni Fang pergi minta maaf dekat abang ok"

"Ok" Keiko tersenyum di situ dan dia cium dahi anaknya

Fang kembali ke bilik Kaizo. Dia panjat naik ke atas katil kerana abang dia ada di situ. Lalu dia berguling dan peluk di belakang badan abangnya. Kaizo membuka headphonenya

"Abang.." Nada suara Fang pada ketika itu agak manja sedikit. Dia baringkan kepalanya di atas badan abangnya "Adik nak minta maaf sebab pergi conteng dinding bilik abang. Adik cuma nak ceriakan bilik abang sahaja"

Kaizo pegang tangan kanan adiknya dan lalu dia berkata

"Abang maafkan tapi lain kali jangan buat lagi. Kalau adik nak ceriakan bilik abang.. esok kita suruh ayah belikan cat ok. Lepas tu kita cat sama-sama bilik abang"

"OK! ADIK SAYANG ABANG!"

"Abang pun sayangkan abang"

Lalu mereka berdua baring di atas katil sambil membaca sebuah buku komik tentang superheroes

* * *

 **Oren**

Fang mengambil sebiji buah oren dan sebiji buah apple dari dapur dan terus keluar dari situ. Dia berlari ke arah abangnya yang berada di tepi kolam renang. Kaizo sedang merendamkan kakinya di dalam kolam renang rumah mereka. Kolam renang itu berletak di belakang rumah mereka

"Abang nak buah apa?"

"Abang nak buah apple" Kaizo mengambil buah apple itu dari tangan adiknya. Lalu dia gigit buah apple tersebut

"Heheee.. adik makan buah oren ni!" Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya. Dia juga turut merendamkan kakinya di dalam air kolam renang. Dia gulingkan buah oren itu dengan kedua tapak tangannya

"Kenapa tak kupas lagi buah oren tu?"

"Hmmm... kalau abang nak tahu, adik selalu bayangkan buah oren ni kawan adik. Kalau adik makan oren ni, nanti maksudnya.. adik makan kawan sendiri"

"Hehehe.. adik ni, comel betul abang tengok.. tapi abang yakin, suatu hari nanti adik akan ada seorang kawan yang suka warna oren" Kaizo terus berikan senyuman kepada adiknya "Oren tu.. adik nak simpan sahaja ke?"

"Takdelah.. kejap lagi ajelah adik makan. Adik nak main dengan abang dulu"

"Ok, tunggu abang habiskan apple ni dulu"

Petang itu, mereka berdua bermain di dalam kolam renang dengan gelak ketawa memenuhi suasana halaman kawasan rumah. Buah oren tadi, Fang hanya letak di atas kerusi. Dia akan kongsi buah oren itu bersama dengan abangnya

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter PQR**

 **-Sayonara-**


	6. PQR

**Haluuu... apa khabar semua? author sihat sahaja di sini**

 **Thank you kerana sudi baca fanfic yang simple ini :)**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Payung**

"Yah yah yah!" Fang melibas-libas payungnya ke arah abang dia "Yah yah yah! Adik akan kalahkan abang!"

"Hehehe... tapi abang tetap dapat lepaskan diri daripada adik!"

"Ala! Adik nak kalahkan abang sebab abang asyik menang aje" Fang duduk di tepi padang sambil merenung terus ke arah taman permainan

Tiba-tiba sahaja hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Fang tidak membuka payungnya. Kaizo mengambil payung adiknya dan terus buka payung itu. Dia melindungi mereka berdua di bawah payung berwarna kuning itu

"Adik janganlah sedih"

"Nak juga sedih!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Sebab abang asyik menang aje. Adik tak pernah menang"

"Hehehe.. comel betul tengok adik abang ni merajuk" Kaizo berikan kaki payung itu kepada adiknya. Fang pegang payung tersebut "Lepas ni abang bagi adik menang ok"

"Abang janji?"

"Abang janji" balas Kaizo "Sebagai perjanjian abang kepada adik.. adik ambik payung ni dan abang pula, akan balik rumah dalam hujan ni"

"Nanti abang demam"

"Adik rawatlah abang.. hehehehe.. adik bagi abang sup lobak merah" Kaizo mengusap rambut adiknya

"Kalau macam tu.. kita sama-sama demam!" Fang campak payung kuning itu dan terus peluk abangnya "Lepas tu mesti ibu marah kita orang sebab main dalam hujan tapi adik tak kisah sebab abang ada bersama dengan adik. ABANG DAN ADIK SELAMANYA!"

"YEAHHH!"

Mereka berdua bermain kejar mengejar di sekitar taman permainan itu. Payung kuning itu tadi, sudah terbang pergi di bawa angin. Mereka terpaksa balik di dalam hujan lebat tersebut

 **Queen**

"QUEEN OF MY HEART!"

"Adik buat apa tu?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat adiknya sedang memegang sebatang sikat

"Adik tengah berlatih nyanyi untuk ibu! Abang nak dengar?"

"Ermmm.. kalau abang tak nak dengar, boleh tak?" Kaizo hanya bergurau sahaja tetapi Fang sudah buat muka sedih "Adik janganlah sedih.. hehehee.."

"Abang jahat!"

"Takdelah.. abang bergurau sahaja" Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya "Adik nak tahu tak, lagu adik nyanyi tu memang sesuai untuk ibu. Ibu kan permaisuri di hati kita. Queen of our heart"

"Betul tu! Ibu jadi queen dan ayah pula jadi king"

"Kita orang pula jadi putera putera kepada ibu dan ayah" Kaizo peluk kepala adiknya "Abang berharap, ibu akan suka dengan nyanyian adik tadi"

"Mestilah suka sebab adik kan anak kesayangan ibu.. hehehehee"

"Abang pun anak kesayangan ibu juga! Dua-dua ibu sayang dan ibu akan sentiasa menyayangi kita. Tak kiralah kita dah besar ke, kecik ke.. ibu tetap akan menyayangi kita sepanjang hayat dia. Ibu will always be our beloved queen"

"Hehee.. pandai abang speaking" Lalu Kaizo cium-cium kepala adiknya "Hehehee.. abang! Gelilah!"

Mereka tergelak di situ sehingga membuatkan ibu mereka pergi melihat apa yang anak-anak dia sedang lakukan. Tanpa mereka sedari, Kaizo dan Fang bernyanyi di ruang tamu rumah itu dan lagu itu ditujukan untuk ibu mereka. Kaizo dan Fang mahu berlatih lagu tersebut sebelum nyanyikan kepada ibu mereka

 **Rindu**

Fang duduk termenung sambil melihat hujan membasahi planet itu. Dua tiga hari ini, dia rasa sunyi kerana abang dan ayah mereka pergi berkhemah di hutan. Ibu dia tidak membenarkan Fang ikut sekali kerana Fang masih kecil lagi. Jadi dia hanya duduk di rumah bersama ibunya

"Fang.."

Fang tidak menyahut panggilan ibunya kerana dia terlalu rindukan abang dia

"Fang.." Ibu Fang duduk di sebelah anaknya "Fang kenapa nampak sedih ni?"

"Adik rindukan abang. Bila abang dan ayah nak balik?"

"Kejap lagi dia orang sampailah tu. Sabar yea sayang" Rambut Fang dibelai manja oleh ibu dia. Fang rapatkan dirinya kepada ibu dia "Nanti bila dia orang sudah sampai, Fang lepaskanlah rindu itu kepada mereka.. hehee.. mesti abang kamu akan rasa gembira nanti"

"Mestilah! Sebab abang sayangkan adik. Kalau dia tak sayang, mesti dia akan tolak adik jauh-jauh"

"Abang pernah ke tolak adik?"

"Tak pernah, ibu" jawab Fang "Abang suka buat adik gelak tapi kadang-kadang tu, suka buat adik menangis tanpa sengaja. Abang pandai pujuk adik bila adik merajuk"

"Betul tu Fang. Dia tak nak tengok Fang menangis. Ibu pun tak suka kalau adik menangis dan ibu paling tak suka sekali bila anak-anak ibu bergaduh. Kamu adik beradik tak baik nak gaduh-gaduh. Biarlah mengalah asalkan hubungan adik beradik kamu tidak terputus"

"Ibu..."

"Yea Fang"

"Jom kita masak sesuatu untuk dia orang. Mesti abang dan ayah lapar bila sampai rumah nanti"

Ibu Fang bangun dari situ dan hulurkan tangannya ke arah anaknya. Fang pegang tangan ibunya dan lalu dia bangun. Mereka berdua terus ke dapur dengan senyuman mesra mereka

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya**


End file.
